The coin of dreams
by HMemma546
Summary: Emma is obsessed with harvest moon games and best of all Phantom Skye. But when she finds a strange coin in her friend’s attic he comes to life! A dream come true...or a nightmare? Find out! DISCOUTINUED
1. A harvest moon fanfreak and a coin

The coin of dreams

Summary: Emma is obsessed with harvest moon games and best of all Phantom Skye. But when she finds a strange coin in her friend's attic he comes to life! A dream come true...or a nightmare seeing as he is now 14-the same age as her? Find out! Emma&Skye.

_1. A harvest moon fan/freak and a coin._

I walked into the night, leaving my farm and heading to the spring. There I wait for my prince of stars. His sliver hair shines in the moonlight and even from afar I can see his features. His onyx eyes. His cute nose. His strong abs. And his soft lips...

"Emma!"

I groaned stepping out of my game. I was in my best friend mum's car heading for a sleepover in their new home. While my friend was gabbling on how the new house look like and the beach, I had took out my Nintendo and played my favourite game; Harvest moon DS cute. And why is that my favourite game? Because of the Phantom thief, Skye. He is so fit...even though he's anime. Better than Vaughn in island of happiness. Much better...

"Emma!"

"Alright, Jane keep your hair on, I'm listening." I said, saving my game and turning of my DS. She flicked her brown ponytail, like she always did when she was impatient. She look almost like the brunette main character, expect different clothes, eyes and wasn't an anime drawing. I hope I looked like the blonde character (my favourite) but even through we had the same hair, I properly can't hold a light to her.

"Honestly, why do you keep playing those games? Everyone gonna think you're a game freak. And what's so interesting about farming moon?" Jane moaned

"_Harvest _moon!"

"_Whatever_! Anyway, you're gonna _lurve _my new bedroom."

"Let me guess...it's pink." I asked lightly tugging at her pink top. Honestly, a kid doesn't wear enough pink as this girl.

"Well, almost." She giggled. "We're still haven't painted it. But I've got new pink furniture."

"Looked, you're obsessed with pink and I'm obsessed with Harvest moon. Leave it at that!"

"I'm not obsessed with pink! I just like it, that's all."

"And if your mum told you she had to paint it purple you'll throw a teenage tantrum."

She nudged my with her pointy elbows, I nudged her back and we carried on like this until Jane's mum distracted us by telling me that we were passing Woolacombe beach. It's was too crowded for my taste but I pretended to like it as Jane was practically clapping her hands over it.

"We'll go there tomorrow. Look, Em, there's our house!" Jane cried with delight as she pointed to a house on the corner. Anywhere else it would be an ordinary house. But I guess the nice weather lighten it as it did look pretty.

"Come on, Em!" Jane shouted as she jumped out the car and ran into the house. I followed, lugging my bag. It's had just my clothes, my DS games and Jane's WII console (she couldn't bring it with all her stuff) and my Harvest moon WII games. I didn't realise all that could be so heavy.

Jane tugged me along to her room once I had mange the stairs. It was filled with pink stuff, a room that to my opinion would off been what I wanted when I was a kid. Yet thing weren't so babyish, like all her posters and the duvet was just a pink and white checked pattern. The walls were still white, to my relief. I dumped my stuff on the other bed, gasping.

"Oh, you brought my WII! I thought you forgot it." Jane said reaching into my bag and sorting out how to plug it in to her tele. She normally only played on games like Animal crossing, and WII fit; to chat to me and get fitter. _I_ was the one who played WII games. That section is still small as most harvest moon games that are out are mostly Japanese and through I would like to learn, don't have a clue what is written in that language. I had to plead mum to buy the Europe Harvest moon cute of ebay when I found out about it.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Jane was now saying. It's going to be the best ever!

"Best ever did you say?" it's was the next day, and the weather had turned from sunny to rainy. I don't mind the rain but Jane hates it so beach is cancelled.

"I know, I should I check the weather on tele." Jane sighed. "What are we going to do?"

I thought about it and had a great idea. "Well, you said the house was old...we could go exploring."

"Where? I doubt there will be any hidden doorways in this room." Jane moaned, gesturing to the fine dinning room around us.

"Maybe not here, but in the attic..."

I know the chance was about 1-1000 about finding anything interesting. But, hey it was something right?

We checked to see if Jane parents were busy and snuck up the ladder to the attic. Jane's mum had said it was of bounds until some junk was thrown away, which is some positive news.

"Look at all this junk!" Jane said picking up what looked like a half eaten newspaper.

"Hey, maybe there's treasure here. That's where you usual find it, in junk." I said.

"Uggh, I gonna go back downstairs."

"Oh, come on. You're gonna die of boredom down there. Ye losing de opportunity of an adventure, mate." I joked.

"Alright. Just don't make me walk the plank." She teased back and we rummaged through or the junk. Soon it became obvious there was nothing interesting here.

"Let's go down, Em. I fed up with this, now" she moaned as she kicked an empty chest; not a good idea. As she howled in pain, at the very bottom of the box I was searching through, was a large strange coin. A large coin as it filled the palm of my palm, through I suppose my hands are tiny. A strange coin...because of it imprinted pictures.

Instead of the bank of England or something, it had a sort of spiral making me feel dizzy as I tired to see where it ended. The other side didn't have the queen's head but a shooting star. And the letters on the edges were letters I've never seen before in my entire life.

"Come on, Emma! I might have broken my toe!" Jane cried snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Looked at this." I said showing the coin to her.

"A coin. So not interesting. _Ow, ow,_ _ow,_ my foot!" Jane said barely glancing at it. She hobbled down the ladder, cringing each step. I looked at the coin and pocketed it.


	2. A normal day Go to get snacks and WHA?

The coin of dreams

_2. A normal day. Go to get midnight snacks and WHA-?_

"Shit, the weather reporter said that it's gonna rain all week." Jane moaned as she almost threw down two bowls of cornflakes on the table. Her mother raised her eyebrow.

"Mind your language, Jane." She said, but then just continued reading her okay magazine. Jane's mum was one of those young laidback mums, normally just use distractions when Jane started arguing, most of them were with her dad. I wished my mum was like her. Jane's dad and she were divorce and to Jane, that was the best news ever. Her dad was the opposite of her mum, nagging angry dad. I'm glad that Jane's parents divorce to. I was getting annoyed with the way Jane's dad treated me and everyone shouting.

"Hey, can I use that line when you swear, Jo?" Jane said, cheekily and her mum swatted her with her magazine, but laugh.

"Any idea's of what we going to do?" Jane asked me.

"Play on the WII? Alright, alright!" I said as Jane groaned. "Um...I don't no?"

"How about some window shopping? We can bring along some umbrellas if you don't want to mess with your hair, Jane." Jo said, messing up Jane's hair, anyway.

"Jo! I've gonna have to straighten it again!" Jane moaned.

"Can you have it normal? I like it frizzy." Jo said giggling. "It makes me look less of a mum without you upstaging me."

"No way! You should of have thought of that before you had me!"

"Uggh, why would I? That would mean I miss out on the most important thing;_ sex_. Oh and this girl, here, Jenny was it?" Jo teased Jane. I wished mum would be that way with me. But mum's not as young as Jo and having my little brother would make anyone ultra strict.

We went shopping, me and Jane giggling as we try on different outfit, some not suiting us, whatsoever. Then Jane dragged me along to follow some boys, who didn't really look that fit. Jo got us into a shoe shop where Jane and she had a little tease argument over who could buy some shoes. Jane wanted some high heels and so did Jo but they could only buy one pair. In the end _I_ brought some comfy trainers, promising to pay Jo back.

When we got back late at night (I wanted to wander around the game shop and Jane and me moaned for an hour over that), Jo was shattered but we were hyper. We were still chatting at half pass 11.

"Remember when we were little and we use to make those three wishes thing?" I asked picking up her weird-lamp-shaped-animal that I failed at making for her. We had turned it into the genie lamp and every month use it to make three wishes each.

"Defiantly. Our first wish was that we were sisters remember? Hey, let's use it again. It might work if we don't tell each other our wishes."

"You quiet about a wish? That'll be a fucking miracle." I said but shut my eyes as we held the soft lamp. _I wish Skye was real. I wish he was my age. _

"What did ya wish for?" Jane asked once we open our eyes.

"Um...we suppose to not tell. Anyway you can guess genius."

"Not _that_ wish, again! Honestly, you are a game freak." She moaned, nibbling crumbs. "Oh, out of crisps. Can you sneak down the stairs and get some more?"

"Why can't you?" I asked, shoving her.

"My toe."

"_Sure_, it just started hurting _again_, when it seem _so_ better when trying on shoes." I moaned but got up anyway. I was starving too, and I _know_ that I could try and force her to get some snacks until my face was literally blue and she wouldn't budge.

It was really dark down those stairs, even with a brightly lit torch. I could see the old age of the house now and so much of a creak made me jump. I took out the strange coin and tossed it into the air, an old habit I do when I'm nervous. I sighed with relief as I reach the kitchen and turned on the lights.

And got the shock of my life.

* * *

**_what's this shock? and what will happen? those clever enough to work it out don't ruin it all i trying my best you know? plz review!_**


	3. I’m just dreaming Oh God, I’m not dream

The coin of dreams

_3. I'm just dreaming. Oh God, I'm not dreaming!_

"P-phantom Skye?" I choked out.

Yes standing before me was the anime boy I've been crushing on, Phantom Skye. He know was real as I was his body not a drawing but plain solid. His eyes were now proper eyes still onyx but more mixed type of bluish (or whatever type of colour that comes between purple and normal eye colour). His hair was now a faint grey more of a blonde colour. His smooth skin had a few things that we can't escape from having and his nose wasn't really cute. And he was my age.

He smiled. "what's a beautiful chick doing up at this time?" he said, his voice a smooth voice but you could read the flirting clearly.

"Never mind that! How can you be real??!!"

"Er-because you can see me?" he asked, confused and sarcastic. But I ignored it.

"B-but you're a harvest moon character! Created by Natsume!"

"The what?" he asked but I had taken my DS out (yes I keep it in my pyjama's pocket too) and turned it on. The familiar theme tune started and I searched for him.

"You're not there!" I said as I got back to my saved slot.

"Well, if I was there I wouldn't be here." He said and he looked at DS. "hey, that looks like Forget-me-not valley expect cartoon style.

"It is Forget-me-not valley, dimwit! That's the game setting. It's made up by Natsume."

"No it's not! We in that valley now!"

"Um...no we not! This is my friend's new house in Woolacombe."

Skye looked out the window and frowned. "Huh? But I swear I've just got into the valley to do some robbery. Hrmm maybe I made a wrong turn somewhere."

"You didn't! Forget-me-not valley doesn't exist! Looked I show you. There's gotta be a map somewhere..."

"Emma?" Jane called. We both froze.

"Quick, hide in here!" I hissed pushing him into a broom closet, just before Jane entered.

"Hey, Jane." I said as if nothing was happening.

"Where've you been? I'm starving!" she said fetching some crisps. She saw my DS. "Uggh, have you been playing that game again? Honestly, I starting to think you think Forget-me town is real."

"Forget-me-_not_ _valley_!"

"Whatever! Anyway, come on! I'm just found my horror movies and mum's totally out of it."

"I'll be there in a sec."

She left the kitchen to go back upstairs. I waited until I heard her bedroom door. Then I opened the closet door.

"What are we gonna do??!!"

"I can just go and find a cave or something. Then I can steal some things."

"No you don't! This is the real world where alarms exist and police always catch their criminals, with help of fingerprints." I said. I glance at the closet. It was filled with boxes and everyday things. No way can Skye not be caught in there. "Come on let's find you a hiding spot." I said pulling him along while he was muttering about what-on-earth-fingerprints-were.

"There's gotta be somewhere to hide you..." I muttered as I search each cupboard. I sneaked him up the stairs and search the rooms away from Jane's. I found a spare room, empty. I noticed at the back the wall seem uneven. "Ah-ha! I knew this house would have secret rooms. Old houses always does." I open the middle of the wall and entered a room. It looked like it was a secret study or bedroom. Maybe it was someone's private place.

"This will do." Said Skye looking around.

"I'll bring you something to eat in the morning. And don't steal anything from my friend's house or you'll have me to deal with!"

"Touchy!" he snickered but nodded when I gave him the dead look. Jane called it that when I give that look when I'm going or else. She says it scary. I guess she right on that if it frightened Skye.

I left making sure that the wall looked like nothing was there and headed back to Jane's room. I had just hidden a person that shouldn't exist.

I took out the coin that I had put back in my pocket earlier. Now this _is_ a magic coin.

* * *

**_Looks like Emma's wish has come true. But as they say be careful what you wish for. What will happen? please review! and Woolcombe is a real beach through i'm not sure if it's also a town. so i don't own the name._**


End file.
